


Obliviate

by raine_1331



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Auror Scoups, Auror Yoon Jeonghan, Fluff and Angst, Healer Hong Jisoo| Joshua, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Polyamory, Powerful Scoups, Protective Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Protective Yoon Jeonghan, Romance, Sad Scoups, Self sacrificing Scoups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raine_1331/pseuds/raine_1331
Summary: Seungcheol never had a place to call home. From his family disowning him for being a freak to his schoolmates who looks at him weirdly.He learns by time that home isn’t a place but simply the company of 12 souls. When things started to settle, a dark presence makes it way towards him. Does he really not deserve any happiness?Is it selfish of him to protect his two soulmates by letting them go?
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 17
Kudos: 46





	1. I.

_ Present _

Seungcheol have many regrets in life but this one might top his list. This is a milestone for his list goes beyond all the stupid stuff he had done in past like letting  Mingyu practice a hair color changing potion on him (his hair was bright red for 3 months after that), swimming in the dark lake in the middle of winter to obtain the herb  Jisoo needed for his potion,  every bet he engaged with  Jeonghan despite knowing he will never win one. But this… this definitely tops his list. 

“You’re being stupid Cheol”  Jihoon whispered. 

The two of them are in  their shared office overlooking a large window that displays the chaos outside.  Jihoon , his longest friend , co- auror and partner  that endured being with him despite his shortcomings is looking at him now like he is a lost cause. 

“I’m sorry  Jihoon , this is the only way. I can’t put them both in danger” Seungcheol answered him with a smile. 

“Can I at least keep mine, I promise not to say anything , not even to  Soonyoung . Please Cheol, don’t do this”  Jihoon is now shaking, eyes started to water while looking at his friend. 

Seungcheol felt a pang on his chest due to the nickname, he knows what Jihoon is doing but he cannot back out now. He must do this, for the safety of everyone he loves. 

Slowly he lifted his wand towards his  Jihoon , then a whisper  “ _Obliviate_ ” 

“ I’m sorry  Jihoon ” 

Jihoon felt a gust of wind passing towards him then blinks his eyes open, he felt empty like waking up after a good dream. A dream that he can’t recall, no matter how hard he tries. He looks around after a while then realized he is standing alone in his office. His table looking  like  a hazard as always, towers of  paperworks that needs revising and reports to be filled. Opposite his desk sat  another table . Only a  single red gladiolus in the middle. 

Jihoon didn’t know why but he felt a pang in his heart. Tears he didn’t acknowledge now started to flow in his eyes. 

_ Past _

Seungcheol had always felt like an outsider all his life, first  was towards his family. His father, a successful business man, rigorous and stoic. It didn’t help that his youngest son had been accepted to Hogwarts, he never acknowledge d magic and sees it as a circus act. Nevertheless, Seungcheol was given a choice at the young age of 11 to either accept it then never return home or be shipped towards a military boarding school and go home every holiday. 

The doe eyed 11-year-old was confused, he looked at his mother for help but the woman simply looked at him then continued with flipping h er magazine. She never wanted children only had one in order to fulfil her role of giving their family an heir.  His loving brother, the only one that gives Seungcheol all the cuddles and kisses he craves, had been shipped to a boarding school in Sweden to focus on his studies on business. 

Turns out, he doesn’t need to decide at all. In a matter of three days after receiving the letter, he accidently set his mother’s rose garden  on fire. He was simply trying to figure out why the flowers aren’t growing despite the attention their gardener had given them. Feeling sad that the old kind man was being fired, he went towards the said garden. Trying to somehow find a single bud to make his mother retrieve her decision. But upon touching a single bush, a line of fire sparked rapidly.  Overall, the scene was terrifying, all their servants  attempted to contain the fire, his parents shouting  instructions to save expensive objects around the house, then firefighters arriving at the scene. The terrified 11-year-old sat in the middle of the fire, crying his eyes out and shouting for help. During the height of the fire, it all suddenly vanished only a vail of mist envelops them. And surrounds them  were red roses all in full bloom. 

Seungcheol was then locked to his room, suitcases shoved towards him. 

“I will not have a freak of a son” his father spat of him. 

He found himself and all his belongings in front of King cross station, the next day. 

Hogwarts was magical and all that he had left. It was never easy trying to fit in, coming from a non-magical background and having no knowledge what magic is made him a laughing stock during his first week. The wide-eyed Gryffindor came with no supplies, only multiple trunks full of his muggle possessions. He was too shy to ask someone for help. It was during his 3rd time  to forget his books for class  that Professor  McGonagall had enough and asked him to stay after class.  The professor then learned about his situation and helped him  to  settle during his first months. 

He learned to love his new home as time progressed. He even became friends with some of his classmates, the first one was the sleepy looking Ravenclaw that Professor Flitwick appointed as his partner in charms. Lee Jihoon a pure blood and one of the brightest in their year had terrified Seungcheol at first, he had a sharp look that makes him think that the petite boy can read his mind. It doesn’t help that Jihoon always follows him around, proclaiming they need to practice every break time in order to perfect their spells. He expected the boy to leave as soon as their final grade in charms was posted, a magnificent O that made Seungcheol proud. But as dinner came Jihoon sat again with him and ask if he wanted to spent Christmas at his house. Seungcheol knew he made a lifelong friend. 

With  Jihoon comes his Ravenclaw friend  Wonwoo, the boy was silent at first. Simply looking at Seungcheol after  Jihoon introduced them.  Wonwoo was a half-blood, and as to Seungcheol’s delight shares his passion for games and comics. The two of them become close, both locking themselves playing games or reading comics that Seungcheol bought.  Jihoon didn’t understand  their passion for such mundane stuff, but Seungcheol saw him reading one of his Avengers comics during dinner. Then all his Marvel collection started to appear in  Jihoon’s room, he didn’t  want to point it out scared of offending his pink-haired friend. 

Kwon  Soonyoung came in like a storm. His fellow Gryffindor was famous for being one of the youngest chasers to play for their quidditch team. The eccentric pureblood came from a family of famous quidditch players. He was expected a promising future in quidditch as he shows promising plays every game. Seungcheol had talk to the boy a few times, a simple ‘ Nice game’ or ‘What was the password again?’ but never a full one-on-one.  Soonyoung was always with his team, laughing or talking loudly in the common room.  Jihoon once threatened to set the boy’s hair on fire if he didn’t shut up during their study period on the great hall.  Seungcheol dutifully noted to never seat near them again.  Imagine his surprise when  Soonyoung barreled in front of him after dinner, loudly asking “Please introduce me to your friend Lee  Jihoon! I’ll be forever in debt to you and your family” The next day, a bright eyed  Soonyoung sat with them during breakfast. Making gooey eyes to  Jihoon.  Jihoon on the other hand glares at Seungcheol, flicking his cereal toward him the whole time .  Jihoon still counts that breakfast as the worst meal he had in his entire life, even including it in his vows during his wedding with  Soonyoung. 

Wen  Junhui, the chatterbox Hufflepuff simply appeared in their table one day. The half-blood, sat in their group, gossiping with  Soonyoung about the famous Slytherin duo.  Jihoon simply glared at the two for snickering and attempting to whisper-but-failing the whole time.  Wonwoo, the closet gossip, moved a little closer to listen to their conversation.  Jihoon, with his short temper and shunted tolerance towards  Soonyoung that time , exploded. Dropping his thick book in the table and glaring at the two “For the love of Rowena  Ravenclaw, can you two just talk normally. I can’t concentrate with all your poor attempt to whisper. You sound like Cornish Pixies in my head”.  Junhui simply looks at him then smirks, then proceeds to wail like a true Cornish Pixie. It was not a surprise that they were banned from the library for 3 weeks.  Junhui then was stuck with them in finding a decent place to study during those times, much to  Jihoon’s annoyance. 

The five of them are a peculiar bunch, the four came from famous families. Each with different field of interest, the Lee’s are researchers, Jeon’s are aurors, Kwon’s are Quidditch players and the Wen’s are writers. While Seungcheol is simply a Choi, first to his name. It doesn’t help that he was always a target of rumors. 

The doe eyed, red lipped, peculiar Gryffindor that always sets things on fire. After the incident in his family’s garden, Seungcheol had the weird habit of setting things on blazing red flames when his emotions got the best of him. He already had a list of times he accidently blazed something, one of the earliest or rather often burned object are his bed canopies. He sometimes set them on fire during his sleep, making him lose all his roommates in the process. Another one was during his first quidditch match, he didn’t know he had such a competitive soul. He accidently glared at the opposite team’s beater, setting his broom on fire. Or during all the times he was faced with another stupid student, trying to downgrade him. He landed himself a detention after setting Justell Zabini’s hair on fire, on his defense the Slytherin decided to corner him during exams week and Seungcheol was only running on 2 hours of sleep. He tries to control his emotion, as Jihoon concluded with his 10 pages research that Seungcheol’s ability might be connected to his mental state. 

During the end of his 1st year, he came across an event that will change his life forever. 

He was on the way back to his room, crestfallen for failing to convince Professor  McGonagall to allow him to stay within the castle at the end of the school year. He simply cannot ask any of his friends to allow him to stay in their homes, he doesn’t want to become much of a burdened to them. He was already thankful that they stayed with him despite him being a weirdo with no name. His head was full of scenarios when he felt a hand grabbing his robes and pushing him a secluded corner. As it turns out, another bunch of tormenters lead by a bald  Justell Zabini came to him. He simply let out of deep sigh, wondering how this day can get any worse. 

“You think you’re so great huh Choi” one Ravenclaw started. 

“What are you now without your famous friends huh? Sickens me all the defending Wen has done to stop all the rumors about you” Another student shouted. 

“You’re simply a weirdo, a hazard to Hogwarts. You’ll pay for my hair”  Zabini shouted as he pushed Seungcheol towards the wall. 

Seungcheol hit his head towards the  corner sending him towards the ground. He had his fair share of encounters with these events, never a week he doesn’t  acquire a new bruise. Despite the efforts his friends make to assure his safety, none of them are in the same house as him making it hard to fully safeguard him.  At present he simply laid at the ground, vision a bit blurry from the impact towards his head. He tried to reach for his wand, to perform the SOS spell  Wonwoo taught him. But one of the students already took it from his pocket, snorting as he landed a kick after the retrieval of his wand. He then felt a splash of water towards his body. Making it hard to breath as water was continuously poured at him. 

“Where are your flames now Choi, simply cannot do one with all the water huh” he heard one of them sneers. 

Seungcheol was drowning, his lungs hurt. He can’t find the strength to sit himself up. His head still swimming in a blurry haziness. “S-stop, c-can’t b-breath… p-please” he whispers. 

All he got were  splashes of  water and blurry images of students laughing at him. Is this the end? He cannot believe how life is so unfair, he didn’t even  have his first kiss ! He allows to wallow himself in self-pity as he laid in the ground accepting his fate. 

Then splashes of color filled his vision, the water stopped and a set of arms were trying to pull him upright. He was set to sit towards the wall, hands holding his face. 

“Hey are you okay?” a gentle voice addressed him. 

Still weak and distraught, he took a minute to finally calm his breathing. Head still fuzzy he tried to open his eyes. There in front of him are two angels, looking at him worriedly. One with deer eyes and gentle aura, the other one with long silver hair and angelic  appearance . In his clogged mind Seungcheol knows who they are, the famous Slytherin duo, the one’s he spends the last 6 months gushing over.  Soonyoung calls his infatuation towards the two sad for he doesn’t plan on making any moves towards them. They are unreachable and untouchable in Seungcheol’s head, he sat them both on a pedestal. 

So, to see them both worriedly gazing at him, faces inches apart from his, simply doesn’t makes sense. He simply blinked, trying to focus his mind. Maybe he hit his head enough for him to start hallucinating. 

“ Jeonghan, call for help. I think he may have hit is head harder than I thought” the deer eyed male relayed towards his companion. 

“These idiots will pay for this” the angelic one shouted at the students on the ground as he run. 

The deer eyed male keeps on reassuring him until a crowd started forming around them. The angelic male came back with  Professor McGonagall and Madam  Pomfrey with him.  Seungcheol was ushered towards a stretcher. Madam  Pomfrey by his side. 

“ Oh, Merlin’s beard, Seungcheol!” he heard  Jihoon shouting from the crowd. 

He tried to reassure his friend that it’s okay, his fine. But as his adrenaline started to fade, so does his consciousness. Allowing the darkness to take over him. 

“It’s going to be okay, we promise” someone whispers to him .

_ Present  _

10 done, with every spell he does so does every piece of his heart to break. The last two will simply break him. Break his very soul. He thought he finally belongs, finally he can have something or someone he can call  Home .  No more an outsider, he finally found it. But fate simply does not favor him. 

As he walks towards the familiar path towards their house, the once  butterflies he felt are now replaced with dread. Opening the door , he didn’t bother removing his coat, simply walking towards the kitchen. He knows by now that his two lovers are preparing dinner, he told them this morning that he’ll be home late; don’t wait up. He observed them silently,  Jeonghan has his back turn towards him laughing along what  Jisoo told him.  Jisoo is sat in the island cutting vegetables while  scolding  Jeonghan to actually do work. 

Jisoo was the first one to see him, beaming brightly, eyes turning into crescent moons, while facing him. 

“Cheol! I thought you are  gonna be late?” he excitedly asked. 

Jeonghan turned , silver hair swaying gracefully with his movement. 

“ Cheollie!” He started walking towards him. 

But Seungcheol walked back, simply smiling  and shaking his head. Making the two, stop and looked at him curiously. 

Seungcheol took a deep breath, lifting his wand towards the two. 

Jeonghan , an  auror himself, jumped back covering  Jisoo with his frame. 

“What the, Seungcheol!? What are you doing?” he shouted. 

“I’m sorry, please know that I’ll love you till my last breath” he said to both of them. On the corner of his  eyes, he sees  Jeonghan trying to retrieve his wand on his pocket.  Before he can do so, Seungcheol set the whole kitchen island on fire. Making them both  jump . 

“I love you”  _I’m sorry for being selfish this is the only way_

“Seungcheol what are you doing !?” 

“I love you” tears are now spilling in his eyes. 

“ …… _ Obliviate _ ” 

The two blinks looking at an empty space in front of them. 

They both felt pain, pain that they can’t explain. It felt like something made a hole in their heart. 

They turned towards the kitchen island. Their sat a  single red gladiolus  flower. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another magical AU ✨ 
> 
> Gladiolus flower is Seungcheol’s birth flower


	2. II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan never backed down especially if he was desperate to finally lay his body flat in the ground. He could just trick the boy to depart if he makes a noise. He sat a podium away to the boy, which he figured out was blaze-boy from Gryffindor. He heard a couple of rumours about the boy setting things on fire.

_Past_

Yoon Jeonghan has always despised his family, the Yoon’s, pure blooded, top aurors, known to govern many positions in the ministry of magic. Vile, manipulative, cunning, and full of pride. He hated everything that is associated with them. He hated the empty, dark and gloomy mansion that he grew up in. Hated the suffocating clothes that he was forced to wear every time. Hated the fake smiles his parents wear every formal event he was dragged into. Lastly, hated himself for slowly becoming like them.

At a young age of 7, Jeonghan was already feared among his peers. He attended a prestigious preparatory magic school, one that prepares you in entering the actual magical education. He was feared for the Yoon family name alone, but then came his wise mind and blinding beauty; making him a force to reckon with. At a young age of 7, he was already known as the Yoon’s family ‘Angelus’.

It was no surprise that no one dared to challenge him, no one dared to question his ways. He loves games, games that he _always_ won; may it be because of his impeccable luck or by cheating.

At a young age of 10, Hong Jisoo, the only son of the famous Hong family; venture capitalist to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, had been forced to attend a prestigious preparatory magic school. This was after his father caught him playing his guitar again.

He hated his father, a cunning man that always wears a fake mask. Luckily for him, his mother was a sweet and lovely lady. One of the best healers in St Mungo’s. She provided Jisoo everything his father lacked. She taught him how to be caring, gentle and fair to everyone. This made Jisoo an enigma, the boy has the gentlest appearance - pretty doe eyes, soft voice and button nose, but his mind is extremely calculating.

Jisoo hated Jeonghan. He hated how cunning the boy was, he hated how he always placed 2nd to him in everything, he hated how the boy would look at him with a smirk after defeating him – every single time.

Jeonghan loves challenging Jisoo. Loves how the boy would always try his best in everything, how his lips would curl up when concentrating in a task, loves how he looks at Jeonghan with fire in his eyes every time he ranks 2nd to him. Jeonghan, of course, cheated in some of their challenges to keep railing the boy.

Soon, the two of them learned that in between the challenges, Jisoo’s hate became love and Jeonghan’s obsession became an infatuation.

The two of them became an unbreakable duo.

They were both ecstatic when they were placed in the same house, Slytherin.

“Jeonghan, for the love of Salazar Slytherin, wake up! We are going to be late!” Jisoo tiredly attempted to wake up the boy.

“Jisoooo, 5 more minutes” the silver haired boy muttered.

“You told me that 3 times already!” Jisoo shouted.

Jisoo had enough, he took hold of Jeonghan’s blanket and harshly pulled them.

“Jisoo, its cold. Give them back!”

“No! Wake up, I’m not gonna be late because of your lazy arse”

Jeonghan opened one of his eyes then tried to pull his blanket from Jisoo’s hand. Making them play an impromptu tag-of-war.

It was beyond relief, and due to Jeonghan’s extreme luck, that made them come in class on time. Jeonghan even smugly pointed out how they still had 10 minutes to spare.

The class started smoothly, transfiguration, Professor McGonagall tasked them to bring out their books and turn them to the appointed pages. It was going smoothly, Jisoo started taking down notes while Jeonghan started to doze.

“Again!?” Professor McGonagall shouted out of blue.

Jeonghan was startled awake, he thought the professor caught him dozing again like last time.

“Choi, this is the 3rd time that you didn’t bought your book. No matter how knowledgeable you think you are, I do not condemn this misbehavior. 50 points to Gryffindor”

Jeonghan then felt relieved. _Lucky me_ he thought. He turned to face the said unlucky Gryffindor. But all he saw was a head full of lavish ink black hair, the boy had his head bowed down.

“I’m sorry professor, I didn’t f-forget the book. I s-simply don’t h-have one” the boy softly spoke.

The class then erupted in loud laughter.

“Quiet! See me after class” Professor McGonagall said.

The second time they were made aware of the Gryffindor was during a cozy night in the great hall. Jeonghan and Jisoo sat in the Slytherin table, simply enjoying the meal laid in front of them. Jisoo was in the middle of sharing his new found knowledge of an herb that he saw within the castle grounds – when a loud shriek of laughter boomed behind them.

Jeonghan annoyedly turned around, how dare them interrupt Jisoo. He loves to gaze at Jisoo’s eyes when he gets excited about something, his doe eyes twinkle and sometimes turns in a lovely shade of hazelnut. He admits to not really pay attention to this new herb, instead had been busy gazing at Jisoo’s eyes.

Ready to reprimand and maybe threaten the noisy students, he turned and saw a bunch student trying to corner a single boy in the Gryffindor table.

“Choi, we heard you set your canopies in fire again” a 3rd year Slytherin told the boy.

Another student barks, a 2nd year Gryffindor. “Are you doing this to have your dorm room by yourself? or is this your way to gain attention. Like I know you’re a loner. But dude, stop being desperate”

They again laughed like hyenas. Making Jeonghan ears hurt, he hated noise. Beside him, Jisoo flinched. He hated this situations, Hong Jisoo hated any form of injustice. And clearly the boy was helpless against these students, cowering in his sit and making himself as small as possible. He was already standing up, ready to came in aid to the boy. When one of the students grabbed the small boy by his robes.

“Hey were talking to you, we expect an answer. You think you are higher than us, you non-magi…” his discourse was halted when bright red fire suddenly erupted in his robes sleeves.

The student shouted in panic, retracting his hands against the boy. The assembly in the great hall then caught the commotion. Some professors standing up to access and take control of the situation.

“You freak! Stop it, you’re burning him!” one of the students companions shouted against the boy.

The boy stared, wide eyed to the blazing red flames. “I-I d-don’t know h-how” he stated then bolted out of the hall.

Upon running out of sight, the flames in the student’s sleeves faded to smoke. Leaving a trail of burned fabric and no charred skin.

_What just happen?_ Jeonghan thought. Did the boy had a sort of contraption from the Weasleys wizard wheezes because that was awesome.

The first time Jisoo talked to the boy was when he took his weekly Friday night exploration around the castle grounds. He loves walking and breathing fresh air, at the same time discovering new herbs. He was around the borders of the black lake when he heard someone.

“I’m sorry I can’t bring you with me. You know the rules right” a soft voice muttered.

Jisoo followed the voice and saw the fire yielding Gryffindor sitting in one of the huge roots of a nearby tree. Talking to something in his hands. Curiosity had been one of his double-edged traits as his mother told. He walked towards the boy and had a glimpse of a what was in his hands, a Bowtruckle.

“Oh, how rare” Jisoo let out.

The boy was startled, making him almost lost his balance. He managed to settle himself back in the root and compose himself before turning around to face Jisoo.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you” Jisoo looked at him amusedly. 

The boy eyes widely looked at him. Cherry lips slightly parted and cheeks growing a lovely shade of pink. 

_Pretty_ Jisoo thought.

The moment was broken when the Bowtruckle in the boy’s shoulder started to make squeaky noises, swaying his leafy arms against Jisoo.

“Oh Greeny, sorry. It’s okay, I’m fine” the boy said to the creature that sat in his shoulder.

Jisoo let out an amused laugh “You named him Greeny? How original”

“Hey, I’m trying to make him not attack you. Insulting his name, is not helping your case” the boy answered.

That was how Jisoo spent his evening, walk forgotten, he sat next to the boy – Seungcheol. Trying to befriend Greeny. The creature, to Jisoo’s delight, knows every flora that surrounds the castle. He also loved how _whimsical_ Seungcheol looks under the moonlight, eyes reflecting the ripples of the lake in front of them.

There are only a few things Jeonghan considered precious, one of them is sleep or simply finding a spot to lay down. One must think how easy that was considering he stays in a massive castle, but nope – everywhere was infested with noise.

The day after his first quidditch match, all he wanted was to rest and tone out the world for a while. His house was in celebratory mood after winning the match, which only means migratory noise to Jeonghan. It seems like his luck had run out for the day for he can’t find a single spot to avoid all the congratulatory praises that everyone sings to him.

Tired and grumpy, he was about to go back to his room and just persuade Jisoo to stop studying and cuddle him to lessen his annoyance, when he accidentally gazed at the astronomy tower.

Bingo.

Ascending the stairs, Jeonghan was met with a sky full of stars, cold wind and finally a quiet place. He was about to find a less chilly spot when he saw a figure sat in the corner, a book in his lap.

_Great, another spot taken_ Jeonghan thought.

But he refused to leave, Jeonghan never backed down especially if he was desperate to finally lay his body flat in the ground. He could just trick the boy to depart if he makes a noise. He sat a podium away to the boy, which he figured out was blaze-boy from Gryffindor. He heard a couple of rumours about the boy setting things on fire. He was tempted to ask him about his trick but his tired body rebelled against it.

Finally laying down to a quiet place. A couple of minutes past, only the sound of wind and occasional lifting of paper surrounds Jeonghan. It was perfect, finally a calm hideout to rest. The only drawback was the chilly wind slapping his body. He opened his eyes and stared at the starry sky, glaring, can’t have it all huh. He turned sideways and saw blaze-boy being comfy with his book and a fluffy white blanket surrounding him.

_Great gonna steal that blanket from him._

Jeonghan turned and closed his eyes again, plotting a way to trick the boy. He was listing his options when he felt a soft warm presence covering his body. His eyes shot open, and looked down his body. The fluffy white thing he was scheming to steal was now covering his body.

He sat down and looked at the boy, who was back to his original position. Back against the podium, book at his lap.

Jeonghan for the lack of better word, hates being sympathized.

“Hey, I don’t need your dirty blanket” he spoke to the boy.

The boy looked at him, eyes reflecting the twinkling stars, wind gently swaying his hair, cheeks pink from the cold, and the starry sky illuminating him.

_Ethereal_ Jeonghan thought.

“Uhm, well you look cold so I gave it you. It’s not dirty I even washed it myself”

Wash the blanket? How can one wash a piece of fabric? Jeonghan didn’t know, he had the elves to do that for him. Maybe he can ask the boy, the blanket smells amazing – soft lavender.

He pushed the soft fabric to his nose and appreciated the calming smell.

“How did you achieve this smell?” Jeonghan acquired the boy.

The boy was first confused by the question but then understood once he saw Jeonghan rubbing his face to the blanket. 

“Oh, I use my handmade fabric softener, my skin is a bit fuzzy if the fabric isn’t soft enough” the boy muttered.

Jeonghan didn’t understand any of that, all he knew was the need to envelope his whole senses with this calming scent.

“Can you give me some” he faced the boy after satisfyingly enveloping his body with the calming warm object.

“Oh, sure. I’ll hand you some” he smiled at him.

_Dimples_. Jeonghan felt his heart skip. He ignored it and laid himself in the ground again.

After a while, Jeonghan’s conscience got into him and walked towards the boy, throwing half the blanket to his shivering figure. He sat himself beside him, still with a clear space between them, and draped the rest of the blanket to his body.

The boy smiled at him. Then proceeded to read the rest of his book. Jeonghan noted that the boy, Seungcheol, smelled exactly like the blanket, soft and serene.

They spent the rest of the evening enveloped under the stars.

_Present_

2 weeks after……

Jeonghan and Jisoo seems to move in autopilot, with Jeonghan attending his daily duties as one of chief aurors and Jisoo as one of the head healers. Both of them are working within the Ministry of magic. They made themselves busy especially since coming home seems to be a dreaded occasion.

Jeonghan can’t seem to get the smell of lavender out of everywhere they owned, their clothes, the bedsheet, his blanket, even their curtain reeks of it. The smell makes something thug his heart. He hated it.

He also can’t seem to stand the serenity of their home. ‘It’s too quiet, I can’t sleep’ he told Jisoo one night, when he asked why Jeonghan was still awake. It felt unreal how he now prefers his noisy and chaotic office. Jisoo, now puts up soft piano music before they sleep to help Jeonghan. He hated how the quiet seems to whisper something in him, something he forgot.

Jisoo hates the moon, he can’t stand how their own backyard has the full view of the moon every night. He felt something heavy in his chest, every time he gazed to it. He hated how the moonlight seems to reflect their house in a tranquil way.

Jisoo forgoes his weekly walks around the small forest surrounding their house. It felt wrong, like something/someone is missing. Jeonghan even accompanied him last time, despite hating to move around, but still Jisoo felt empty. He had this phantom feeling of forgetting something that he can’t seem to point out.

Jeonghan and Jisoo always got each other. Through thick and thin as they promised one particular night. But this last 2 weeks felt wrong, they felt _lost_ despite each other’s presence. _Lost_ while surrounded by the fading scent of lavender and twinkling of stars reflected in their window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment about my work. 
> 
> Seungcheol's point of view on the next Chapter....


	3. III.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight was overly exaggerated, with different versions coming from different people. The most, outrageous Seungcheol heard was that Jeonghan turned Jihoon into a fairy complete with sparkly wings and twinkling hair.

_Present_

Seungcheol used to hate Christmas - the glittering lights and colourful decorations mocking him for a family-oriented holiday he can never enjoy. He hated how his scars would throb with a phantom pain when the holiday is approaching.

But all changed when he met Jeonghan and Jisoo, the two are obsessed with the holiday. Jisoo would put up their décor a month before December. Humming carols everyday. Jeonghan loves the glamor and glitters his surrounding transforms into. He starts to plan their feast, weeks before their yearly Christmas eve dinner celebrated along their close friends.

They shower him with gifts and loving kisses every Christmas eve, making him forget his past and pain behind.

Bu now standing in front of his previous home, an enchanted ‘expandable’ clutch bag in his hand – containing everything that holds memory of him. Tears started to flow in his eyes. His scars on his back started to throb again after years of silence.

The twinkling lights he spent hours arranging in their front lawn, blurring along his flowing tears.

With one last look, he apparated.

_Past_

Seungcheol wasn’t entirely sure how Jeonghan and Jisoo entered his life.

Jisoo gave him comfort, gentle and compassionate. He gave it in a way that made you crave it. He felt like a gentle breeze in a hot day, the smoldering fire in a freezing winter, and the hope for his wrecked soul. He craved it, those reassuring smile and sweet words he freely offers – no expectation, no judgement, no hidden meaning.

Jeonghan gave him light, a way for his dammed soul. It made him seek him, his redeemer, his liberator. He felt drunk with those sharp eyes and confident hands. He feels liberated when graced with his presence – made him look anyone eye to eye, uncurl his shoulders, and stand tall. Jeonghan made him face his shadows.

At the middle of their 2nd year in Hogwarts, Seungcheol felt his heart skipping a beat whether Jisoo would hold his hand during their weekly walks around the palace ground or when Jeonghan would put his arm around his shoulder while lounging in the astronomy tower.

Seungcheol felt sick, his feelings were steadily magnifying. He knew he shouldn’t pursue his heart for the fact that Yoon Jeonghan and Hong Jisoo were entitled to each other since the age of 10. A celebrated circumstance for both families.

He wasn’t blind to the adoring smiles and loving gazes that Jeonghan and Jisoo reserves for each other. Those subtle kisses that they give each other when they think no one was looking. The way Jisoo’s eyes would sparkle when Jeonghan is simply mention. The change in Jeonghan when Jisoo walks in the room, bored expression turning to a bright grin.

Thus, leading to one of his long lists of regrets. He decided to avoid his feelings, by means of avoiding the two.

“You’re being stupid Cheol” Jihoon told him.

Jihoon, being perceptive and sharp as always, figured out his feelings for the two Slytherins. He was also out-spoken enough to point it out to Seungcheol. Seungcheol, the worst liar to all mankind, can’t deny his friends observation.

Leading to their situation right now, Seungcheol doing his best in avoiding the two and Jihoon dragging him towards the great hall.

“You haven’t had any proper meal for a week, I had enough of this” Jihoon tiredly told him.

“I do eat” Seungcheol retaliated.

Jihoon, sighed and looked at him “Those red cups with noodles, flavor beans, and chocolate frogs aren’t considered meals Cheol”

Seungcheol felt his face a shade redder. Yes, he might have depended on ramen and candy for his nutritional intake, but he didn’t know how Jihoon figured it out.

_Jihoon truly is scary_. Seungcheol thought.

Now forcefully sited at the Ravenclaw table, Seungcheol can’t lift his eyes. He knew everyone was looking at him. He especially feels the eyes of the two Slytherin behind him.

“Eat” Jihoon instructed while placing a plate full of food in front of him.

But his appetite was his last concern, especially now that the two Slytherin were approaching their table. 

“Cheol, where have you been? We haven’t seen you for days” Jisoo muttered beside him.

Seungcheol still eyes on his lap answered “Sorry, busy”

“You miss the meteor shower the other night; I even carried that heavy telescope for you” Jeonghan told him.

Seungcheol felt bad for missing their promised meteor shower night. He longed for it for days, talking non-stop about the rare phenomenon, which only occurred once every 10 years. He even managed to convinced Jeonghan to lend him his specialize telescope, with the cost of another one of his blankets lend/stolen by the silver haired Slytherin.

He spent that night, in front of his dormitory window, tearfully whispering his wishes for every falling star that he managed see.

Jihoon must have sensed Seungcheol’s dread, taking action for his friend’s lack of.

“Can you please let him eat first, he wasn’t able to eat properly for almost a week” Jihoon told the two.

But Jihoon’s intension backfired, only making the two Slytherin crowed him more. 

“You told me, you’re busy with school work that’s why I didn’t push you. But now I found out you’re sick!” Jeonghan scolded him while filling a bowl with soup.

“Can I feel your pulse? I think this may simply be a case of indigestion. I have the perfect remedy in my room” Jisoo stated.

The famous Slytherin duo managed to kick Soonyoung and Junhui out their sit beside Seungcheol. Thus, began Jeonghan’s mother hen like nagging at his left and Jisoo’s constant inspection of his pressure points on his right.

Seungcheol can’t comprehend what’s going on, he was overwhelmed by the two. His heart was racing and sweat began to form on his forehead. He felt Jisoo’s hands, constantly palpating his pulses. On the other side, Jeonghan’s left hand constantly brushing his hair the other trying to spoon feed him warm soup. 

“Okay, STOP” Jihoon stood in front of them, upon sensing Seungcheol’s distress.

Both Jisoo and Jeonghan stopped their ministrations around Seungcheol and looked at Jihoon venomously.

“What the hell is your problem Lee?” Jisoo spoke with a tone Seungcheol never heard from the gentle Slytherin before.

Jeonghan then stood up to level his height with Jihoon, “First you lied to us, telling us that Cheol was BUSY with his school works. Only to found out, _from you_ , that he was sick. And now you keep on hindering us from taking care of him. Do you have any idea how annoyed I am right now Lee?”

With the treat facing Jihoon, Soonyoung also stood up beside Jihoon. Giving the two Slytherin a tiger-like glare.

Junhui, being a true gossip, took down notes of the events that laid in front him. Thinking of how this scene will surely make the cover of Hogwarts weekly. 

Wonwoo, who silently watched the scene in front him can’t take the drama anymore. He stood up, pulling Seungcheol with him then walked away.

Jeonghan who was fuming wasn’t able to grab Seungcheol from Wonwoo. While Jisoo felt the loss of the comforting heat on his fingers before comprehending that Seungcheol was grabbed beside him. 

“W-wait! Where are you taking him?” Jisoo hurriedly spoke.

“Away from you guys, you’re making him more distress” Wonwoo answered back while dragging Seungcheol away from the chaos.

“Hey! What do you think your doing? JEON!” Jeonghan shouted at Wonwoo.

Wonwoo simply ignored the enraged Slytherin, he managed to drag Seungcheol in the kitchen. Passing along the busy house elves then sitting on a lone table in the back corner.

“Relax, I’ll grab us some food” Wonwoo told Seungcheol who was still in a state of shock. Seungcheol watched Wonwoo speak to one of the elves. After a while their table was being filled with food by multiple elves.

Seungcheol, managing to say a soft ‘Thank you’ for every food placed in front of him.

“Now let’s eat in peace” Wonwoo stated while scooping some stew in his plate.

Seungcheol, now feeling a bit settled, felt his hunger along with his rumbling stomach. He started sipping his onion-spiced soup, eyes going wide with the flavor.

Before leaving, he complimented every dish loudly, thanking the elves with sparkling eyes.

Needless to say, the elves now favoured the doe-eyed Gryffindor.

* * *

The fight between his friends became the talk within the castle for days. On how the mighty Slytherin duo VS the famous Ravenclaw Lee and quidditch star Kwon, fought over dinner. Only breaking apart when some professors intervened.

The fight was overly exaggerated, with different versions coming from different people. The most, outrageous Seungcheol heard was that Jeonghan turned Jihoon into a fairy complete with sparkly wings and twinkling hair.

The true story only came to light when Junhui finally released the Hogwarts weekly, title page complete with a photo of them all before the fight. And to Seungcheol’s horror the article was centered around him.

“ _Gryffindor’s Phoenix – The man that launched the year’s Grandest fight_ ”

The title alone made him hunt down Junhui, giving him an earful of scolding. Junhui, the nerve, merely smiled widely at him then proceeded to tell him how the issue became one of their best sellers so far.

The fight was nowhere near exciting as the stories that follows it. Jeonghan and Jisoo simply stared at Seungcheol being dragged away before comprehending the situation and tried to follow him. Jihoon blocked their way, with Soonyoung tagging along. Making the Slytherin duo, glare at the two. The matched between the two group was purely of verbal threats and scrutinising looks. Quite the opposite of the tales spread around that included a heated duel. 

Still the five of them, including Junhui who cheered and acknowledge the full event, were send to detention.

Seungcheol who hated the new attention, as much his new nickname, received a giant bouquet of blooming red roses the next morning. Quickly gathering more attention than he needs. A flying bird origami then emerged from the roses, unfolding itself to a card that reads ‘Get well soon and Sorry for overwhelming you’.

Seungcheol then decided that it may have been a wiser decision to stop avoiding them rather than causing an uproar in the castle again.

* * *

Things returned back to normal, except for adding two additional members to their group. Much to Seungcheol’s delight, Jeonghan and Jisoo unexpectedly bonded with his friends during detention.

Now the seven of them sat in the Gryffindor table, focusing on Soonyoung’s reenactment of his quidditch match. Seungcheol gave him his full attention, eyes going wide and lips parting when Soonyoung’s story would upscale the plot. Jeonghan and Jisoo adored the sight in front them, of how Seungcheol would make these small noises and does little claps with his hands following Soonyoung stories.

The both of them filled Seungcheol’s plate with every healthy food they find in the dinner spread. They found Seungcheol’s choice of oily and junk food so displeasing. Thus, making it their mission to regulate his meals.

Jisoo made it his mission to brew different combination of tea’s for Seungcheol every day. Always a tray floating behind him, every meal.

Jeonghan made sure to keep him warm, bringing along scarves and mufflers to drown him every morning.

Seungcheol didn’t have the strength to suppress his feelings anymore. Not when he had the two of them showing him affection and care he craved since he was young. He knew he was doomed the moment he fully acknowledged that he fell for the two people that he can never be involved with.

Reality came crashing hard a week before the Christmas holiday, the castle was decked with twinkling lights and smelled of pine and mint. A single envelope sat on Seungcheol’s lap, an invitation to a ball under the Yoon and Hong family this coming Christmas, a celebration of the upcoming engagement of the Yoon’s family ‘Angelus’ and the Hong’s family only son.

Seungcheol felt mocked with how everyone around him felt excited for the event. The ball of the year, as Junhui stated. He felt so alone and cold with how Jeonghan and Jisoo became so busy with the preparations. He hardly sees them anymore except during meal time, which they attended in a hurry. Only Jeonghan making a plate full of healthy spread for Seungcheol and Jisoo brewing him one of his tea’s. They rush to eat then leave after.

Jihoon and Wonwoo gazed at him worriedly since the invites came in. He hated the pity that lodged in their eyes.

On the 3rd day before the holidays, Seungcheol decided to come home. Home to his original family that abandoned and cursed him out. He gains the permission to leave early that night by Professor McGonagall, sprouting a lie of some family emergency.

Seungcheol didn’t have the chance to say goodbye to his friends especially with the sadness that lingers in his eyes. He can’t face Jeonghan and Jisoo knowing that he harbours this disgusting feeling towards them despite the friendship both of them gave him.

Seungcheol left Hogwarts that night, with a heavy heart and hopeful beginnings.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He should have stayed and accepted Jihoon’s invitation to spend the break with his family again, avoiding the much pain headed his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry? :) 
> 
> But can you all imagine a pink fairy Jihoon, complete with sparkly wings and twinkling hair. 
> 
> Feel free to leave comments and Hit that Kudos.


End file.
